


【皮水】旅途

by Rodeus



Series: 皮水 [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodeus/pseuds/Rodeus
Summary: 落魄杀手皮克x流浪歌手拉莫斯AU
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Series: 皮水 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579624
Kudos: 10





	【皮水】旅途

**Author's Note:**

> 有车，全文1w+，食用愉快

01.

爆炸发生的时候，酒吧驻唱还在有一下没一下地拨弄着怀里的木吉他，挺着啤酒肚斜倚在吧台边上的酒吧老板还晃着自己口袋里叮当作响的硬币，而客人们摇头晃脑，可能还有那么一两个人正襟危坐，淹没在不停变换着刺眼色彩的迷蒙灯光中。

然后五颜六色的光向四面炸开，有些迷醉于酒精里的人来不及发出一声不同于梦呓的声音，有些人尖叫着四下逃窜。酒吧驻唱抱紧了自己的吉他，反应迅速地躲进一边的角落里冷眼旁观着正发生的这一切。

与此同时，一具身体滚在了他的脚边，又迅速地起身看起来很有经验地蹲窝在墙角，抹了一把脸上的血开始和一起躲在那里的歌手大眼瞪小眼。

歌手搂紧了怀里的吉他，却有些意味不明地看着眼前的男人那一双好看的蓝眼睛，最后伸出了手。

“需要帮助吗？我知道后面有个门。”  
02.

从酒吧的后门里出来之后，歌手轻车熟路地从墙边的垃圾桶旁拽过来一个灰蒙蒙的破旧的琴包，把自己的吉他塞进去，然后坐下来和猫在墙根的人继续大眼瞪小眼。

“只是个酒吧驻唱，嗯哼？”蓝眼睛男人这会儿看起来没那么紧张了，他玩味地冲人挑起了一边的眉毛。

歌手低头拍了拍琴包上的灰不置可否，“刚才那玩意儿，你弄出来的？”

蓝眼男人短暂的沉默了一会儿，随即又像叹息一样大大咧咧地笑起来。

“我也不想啊，只是有些混蛋下定了决心要一起整你的时候，你还真他妈一点办法都没有。”男人在背后酒吧里慌乱嘈杂的背景音中伸出了右手，“杰拉德•皮克。”

“我听说过你，杀手先生。”歌手握了握皮克的手笑得极其真诚，“但我真的只是个歌手，塞尔吉奥•拉莫斯。”

皮克无所谓地耸耸肩，好像天天都有人认出来他是杀手似的。他又抹了一把脸上干涸的血迹，大概是刚才爆炸时飞溅的玻璃碴子划的，起身戴上了兜帽头也不回地冲他刚认识的或许还给予了他一次帮助的朋友摆了摆手。

“既然你知道我，那你大概也明白接下来我得做什么。”杀手先生快速却又没发出一点声音的，消失在狭窄昏暗的小路尽头。

拉莫斯对着那人混入黑暗的背影撇了撇嘴，眼前陡然闪过他那会儿在酒吧里第一次看向自己的那双水蓝色眼睛，然后他也起身，小心翼翼地背上破旧的琴包，尽量不发出声音小跑着跟了上去。

03.

“流浪歌手，认真的？”皮克拧着眉毛明显是讽刺地说着。他显然对自己跑路还要带上一个歌手作伴这件事接受度良好，他甚至在拉莫斯把琴包扔进他的车后座，然后自然而然地坐进他的副驾驶的时候，只是颇为流氓地吹了声口哨。

“我知道这个说法过于好听，但是你告诉我我还能怎么定位自己？毕竟我一直走来走去‘流浪’于各个酒吧驻唱谋生。我当然和你比不了啊——王牌杀手先生？”拉莫斯满不在乎地笑了笑，然后一点也不留情面地挖苦回去。

皮克拧起来的眉毛看起来有些认真了，这局拉莫斯得一分。

“妈的，我现在都他妈沦落到接的任务是杀掉一个贪心的酒吧老板，都是那帮人搞的，爆炸显然也不是我的手笔，我现在很可能已经暴露了，所以我他妈的只能像个耗子一样逃跑。”

拉莫斯在旁边注视着那双眯起来的蓝眼睛没有说话，其实在他辗转各种酒吧期间，他听过不少关于他身边这位的传闻。杰拉德•皮克，曾经他们组织里的王牌杀手，没有失败任务记录，却被一些不服气的人暗地里联合起来整到如今落魄的境地。

“不说这些。对了，你是怎么听说我的？”皮克看对方迟迟没有动静，以为自己把天聊死了，敲了敲方向盘试图换个话题。

“我天天和不同地方的醉汉打交道，他们嘴里总是有些稀奇古怪的事情。”拉莫斯耸耸肩，“说起来，你害得我又一次失业了。”

“Hey，免费给你当司机带你跑路还不够补偿的吗？”皮克皱起的眉头也没法掩饰笑意，他用余光又上下细细打量了一遍坐在自己副驾上的歌手，“吉普赛人，嗯哼？”

歌手撇了下一边的嘴角无声地点了点头。

“好吧，流浪歌手。”皮克故意加重了流浪两个字的读音，又缓缓从唇齿间蹦出来一个他想了好久的词。

“弗拉明戈。①”

拉莫斯随即拍了拍杀手先生的肩膀大笑起来。

“还真他妈的生动形象。”

注：弗拉明戈源自阿拉伯语，意为“逃亡者”。

04.

总而言之，一个由杀手和歌手组成的奇怪组合就这么成立了，而且似乎还一起开展了一段，把跑路说得好听点，旅途。

拉莫斯记得他们是从快到半夜的时候开始走的，现在头顶已经艳阳高照，至少是中午了。经过车窗折射的光线晃得他眼睛生疼，有些迷迷糊糊的歌手揉了揉自己的眼睛，这已经是他睡的第二觉了，可是转过头去看驾驶位上的司机先生，他似乎完全不需要睡眠一样，依然直直地看着前方一望无际的，飘扬着尘土的路，平稳而快速地驱动着汽车。

“原来杀手都是从当长途司机起步的吗？”拉莫斯打着哈欠伸了伸懒腰，拖长了尾音调笑着自己的旅伴。

“呦，睡美人可算醒了，要不然我都以为歌手需要每天睡上那么十几个小时才能有力气唱歌。”皮克毫不退让地呛回去，把歪着嘴角笑着的那一半侧脸留给副驾驶上的拉莫斯。

拉莫斯切了一声不以为然，伸直了双臂撑起上身在座位上坐好，然后猛地凑到主驾驶上的人旁边歪了歪头睁大了和他发色一样金棕色的眼睛一脸好奇。

“为什么没杀我？”

然而皮克似乎被这个问题逗笑了，仿佛他听见了幼儿园小朋友问他为什么脚底刻着泰迪的小熊叫做泰迪熊一样，十分不屑地哂笑。“我是杀手，不是杀人狂魔。再说了，你为我开了后门。*”

歌手愣了一下，回到自己的座位上坐好。

“糟糕的隐喻，糟糕透顶了。”拉莫斯的声音显得有点小。

“噗哈哈哈哈，我以为你没听出来呢。”皮克眯起了他的蓝眼睛大笑着拍了拍方向盘，又同时没有分心地把方向盘转了一个方向，汽车速度极快的拐进了一条窄小的岔路口继续奔驰。

拉莫斯翻了翻白眼把这事翻篇，“我们到底要去哪儿？你准备接下来怎么办？”

皮克没有说话，他把拉莫斯的视线引向后视镜，那里清晰可见的，是他们刚刚路过的岔路口，有几辆没开着警笛和警灯的警车冲了过去，走上了另一条路口，而又有几辆不起眼的小车，从他们走过的这条路上拐了下来。

拉莫斯这才明白原来一直有两拨人在追着皮克，一拨是警察，另一拨大概是杀手组织里皮克的同事“兄弟”们。而他一直精神高度紧张地驾驶着汽车，也是因为这些人一直在后面也不知疲倦地追着。

“这帮人也忌惮警察，所以不会和警察走一路。不太巧，如果是警察选了我们这条路会更好对付，不过也没关系。”皮克摆了摆手向有些慌乱的拉莫斯解释，“前面几百公里处有一段全是三岔路口的小路，预计傍晚的时候我们会甩掉他们，然后我们找一处地方歇脚。车里有够我们活三天的食物和水，三天内我会找到一个酒吧，然后帮你重新找个工作。”

“那……三天之后呢？”歌手皱着眉头思考着，自己会在三天内被丢下，然后这位杀手会独自上路。

“要么我没甩掉他们，又饿又累穷途末路，被他们抓住然后一枪崩掉，要么我甩掉了他们，隐姓埋名到某个不知道的角落里藏起来，然后你大概两三年不会再见到我。”杀手先生的声音听不出一丝起伏。

拉莫斯没有接话，因为他没来由的感到一阵失落。歌手扭过了脑袋，目光落在静静躺在车后座上的破旧琴包上。

“愿意给我唱首歌吗，流浪歌手？”拉莫斯转过头，他看见皮克的那双蓝眼睛正映在后视镜里，注视着自己。

歌手抱起了自己的木吉他，抚摸着六根古铜色的琴弦，指节和粗糙的五弦六弦摩擦出了沙哑尖刺的声音，然后他轻轻拍了拍木质的琴身，好像在和一位好久不见的老朋友打招呼，才慢慢拨下了第一个音符。

Solo soy un niño perdido ，  
我只是一个孩子，  
En la estación，  
迷失在了站台，  
No sé hacia donde te has ido ，  
不知道你去了哪里，  
Que dirección ，  
也没有自己的方向，  
Dejate llevar，  
任你这样离去，  
Dejate llevar，  
任你这样离去，  
Solo soy un niño perdido，  
我只是一个，  
No hay nadie más，  
一无所有的孩子，  
Dicen que después de la herida ，  
人们都说受伤之后，  
no hay vuelta atrás，  
一切就没有了回旋的余地，  
Dejate llevar，  
只能任你离去，  
Dejate llevar，  
只能任你离去，  
Pero creo que ya no puedo más，  
而我无能为力，  
Que no.  
无能为力。*

注：①关于隐喻，"开后门"，你们都懂得。  
②歌曲出自Álvaro Soler《Niño Perdido》，是罗罗一首比较小众的歌，但是很好听。

05.

正如皮克所预料的，晚些的时候，在他们七拐八拐过一段复杂接连的三岔路口之后，拉莫斯没有在后视镜里再看见后面跟上来的车灯。这种荒无人烟的地界，他们居然能找到一个摇摇欲坠的旅店，然而皮克看起来并不是第一次来到这里，杀手先生和店主简单打了个招呼，然后轻车熟路地在脏兮兮的柜台上拍上一张皱皱巴巴的钞票。 

有些沧桑的旅店老板似乎对两个男人来开房这件事见怪不怪，他甚至只是斜眼瞟了拉莫斯一眼，然后递给皮克一把钥匙。

拉莫斯感到有些奇怪，他很想看看这时候的皮克是什么表情，但是高大的人背对着站在自己身前，巨大的影子投射在自己身上，再配上旅店里各处腐朽的木板上反射的昏黄的灯光，杀手先生看起来像是没什么反应径直就走了。拉莫斯回过神拢了拢肩上被磨破的琴包背带，快步赶忙跟上去。

虽然店面看起来不怎么样，但是房间还是凑合的，没有拉莫斯想的那么脏乱。他把自己的琴包立在墙角里放好，然后把目光定在房间中央仅有的一张床上。

“怎么着，你睡够了不想再睡了？”皮克像是完全不介意地随手甩掉外套把自己摔在床上，他抬起头冲着呆呆看着自己的歌手挑起眉毛疲惫地笑了笑，甚至还拍了拍自己身边的空位。

拉莫斯翻了个白眼凑过去也把自己摔在了床上，他还故意压到了皮克嘚瑟兮兮的胳膊，然后满意地听着杀手先生倒吸着凉气嗷嗷叫了两声把胳膊抽出来甩了甩。拉莫斯忍着没笑出太大的声音，不过等到他终于笑够了回过神看向皮克的时候，对方似乎因为疲惫而睡得很快，均匀的呼吸一下一下轻轻地打在拉莫斯的发尖上。

太近了，拉莫斯想着。他又想起当时在一片混乱的酒吧的角落里，皮克突然出现在自己面前然后抬起头看向自己的那双好看的蓝色眼睛，然后他想到自己只在酒吧的装饰照片和乱七八糟的油画里面见过的大海，最后沉浸在一望无际的深蓝色里稀里糊涂地睡着了。

06.

拉莫斯醒来的时候，周围一片还是黑漆漆的，只有窗口透过来零星的灯光，勾勒出来一个猫在窗户底下的身影。

“你干嘛……”

“嘘。”皮克伸出一根手指打断了他没睡醒的声音，“运气真他妈的差…警察在排查旅店，这儿来了三个，估计快上楼了。”

拉莫斯怔了一下，正想开口询问怎么办，就目睹了皮克用快得几乎没让他看清的速度一把掏出了别在腰间的手枪，另一手掏出消音器装在枪口，换上弹夹，上膛。

“你不能在这里杀掉警察！”拉莫斯慌忙下了床压低了声音也凑到窗口处向外面看了一眼，“你好不容易甩掉了你们组织里的人，如果在这儿出了事等于给他们指了路！”

“如果快点搞定还来得及跑。”皮克看起来一句话也不愿意多说，他眯起了眼睛，端着手枪死死地盯着楼下三个警察的位置。

拉莫斯抓了抓自己的头发有些烦躁地转头看着房间内的四周，突然拍上皮克的肩膀冲他指了指墙角的衣柜。“别冒这个险，你躲进去，我试着应付他们？”

皮克看起来犹豫了一下，然后那双蓝眼睛深深的望了他的歌手一眼，就立马揣好了手枪快速钻进了衣柜里拉好柜门。

现在剩下歌手一个人局促不安的坐在床上思考着自己该怎么办，他能听得到几个警察正在上楼，皮质的警靴踩在木头楼梯上的脚步声格外明显，拉莫斯深吸了一口气，掀开了床上的被子。

07.

接下来，当硬质的皮靴踹开房门的时候，三个警察看见的就是这样一番光景了。一个浑身是纹身的男人衣冠不整地靠在被窝里，领口拉的要多低就有多低，显眼的锁骨下面留着可疑的红痕。男人头发乱糟糟的，有几根头发被汗水沾湿贴在他的前额上，一双金棕色的圆眼睛有些迷离和无措地望着突然闯入的三个警察。

“你们……干什么？”坐在床上的男人把他破旧的衬衫无意义地拉了拉遮住自己的身体，声音几乎不可察觉地发着抖。

“这儿有个出来卖的，嗯哼？”走在中间的那个警察冲他的两个兄弟露出了一个令人恶心的笑容，两位警察脸上的表情也差不多。他们逼近了床上的男人，为首的警察甚至直接一条腿踩在床上，一手用力捏起男人的下巴细细端详着那张脸。

“今天晚上买你的那个人呢？他给了你多少钱，嗯？”

“他走了……”男人被捏的有些吃痛地皱起眉毛含含糊糊地回答，“给了…二十欧。”

三个警察放肆地大笑起来，有两个甚至直接摔掉了警帽，把手搭在自己的皮带上看起来随时就要解开了。

“告诉你，给我听着。”为首的警察继续捏着男人的下巴发号施令，“你今天把爷几个伺候爽了，到时候爷用一卷纸币塞满你的骚屁股。”

“别…唔…”男人无谓地挣扎似乎给警官们又多加了一份情趣。为首的警察从背后掏出一副手铐把男人的双手压在头顶铐起来，另外两个警察一个拉开了他的衣服双手蹭着他腰腹上的皮肤上乱摸，一个拽下了他的裤子揉捏着他大腿内侧白皙的软肉，那里的肌肤几乎一下子就被留下了发红的指印。

“不要…唔嗯…轻一点…”现在他胸前的两点也被照顾到了，乳尖被手指反复揉搓着终于泛红的挺立起来，挺翘的臀肉在一双手里被用力地捏着，双腿被迫着分开了一些，双手被死死地摁在头顶让手铐限制着不能活动。为首的警察低下头十分满意地看着他们的杰作，拇指蹭着男人饱满的唇珠，对着男人的嘴解开皮带拉下裤链。

像是一张轻薄的纸被撕裂开的声音一样，三个警察在这撕纸的声音过后一个接一个地向后仰去倒在了地上，拉莫斯挣扎着坐起了身，地上的三个警察的眉心都有一个正汩汩冒血的小洞，而在一旁的衣柜的门缝里，伸出来一个黑洞洞的枪口。

08.

“枪法准的让我大开眼界，但是这么做太蠢…嘶，轻点行不行？你会不会扣扣子？？”拉莫斯感觉自己现在像个服装店里的假模特，被皮克拽着衣裤粗暴地往身上穿。

“这他妈就是你所谓的办法？色诱警察？你还挺会的啊。”皮克完全压抑不住浑身的戾气冲拉莫斯大声吼了一通，然后沉默着把枪揣回腰间，一把捞起刚穿好衣服的拉莫斯抱起来就准备跑。

“？！你妈的放我下来！”拉莫斯下意识想要反抗，手上一用力却被勒得一疼，手铐叮当作响。

“你以为你戴着手铐能跑得快吗？？”皮克没忍住又吼了一声，用脚后跟勾开了半开着的房门。

“等等…我的琴…”

“命都快没了…”杀手先生低声咒骂着拎起了墙角的琴包挂在背后，然后猛地冲了出去下了楼，木质的楼梯发出了不堪重负的吱呀声，跑过门口的时候在柜台上倚靠着的旅店老板甚至没露出一点惊讶的表情，还对着他们的背影点头致意。

他们来的时候把车停在一个树林边上，离旅店还有一段距离，皮克当时说这是为了防止有人追到旅店来之后认出他的车。事实证明这一举动十分明智，如果他们的车就停在旅店旁边，来的警察可能就不止那三个了。拉莫斯以一个他觉得有些奇怪的姿势被皮克抱着飞奔到了汽车旁边，气喘吁吁的杀手先生把人塞进副驾驶然后把那把要命的吉他扔进了车后座，坐进驾驶位大气也没喘上一口地发动汽车用力一打方向盘。

“他们绝不可能单独行动，这个小组失联了之后大批的警察都会往这边聚集。”皮克一边解释一边丝毫没有分心地驾驶着汽车，油门几乎被他踩到了底，发动机的轰鸣声撞击着他们的耳膜。

“你刚刚要是没有杀掉那三个警察，现在就不会这样了！”拉莫斯活动了一下还被手铐锁着的手腕，在座位上直起上身。

“然后呢？你要我躲在柜子里看你被轮奸？？”皮克突然提高了声音，他所有的怒气似乎都被他发泄在了方向盘上，汽车又猛地拐了一个弯，走上了另一条路。

拉莫斯突然就像泄了气一样靠回了车座的靠背上，半晌没有说话。

“你要往哪儿开……”歌手再次小声尝试着开口。

皮克抬眼暼了一眼后视镜，远处已经有几个闪烁的警灯聚在一起了，不过离他们还有一段距离，应该是还没有确定他们的位置。

“回到那段岔路，走另一条路绕开他们。虽然我不确定‘那帮人’是不是走了那条路，但是现在没有更好的办法了。”

皮克看起来还想说点什么，拉莫斯在暗处里眨了眨眼睛等待下文。

“…那条路通向村镇，而村镇里一定会有酒吧。”汽车已经又开了三五公里，皮克才打破沉默继续说完了自己的话。但这显然是拉莫斯事先预想到的最坏的结果之一，歌手甚至没露出来一点多余的情绪，只是沉默地点了点头接受了即将到来的，被皮克抛下。

或许只是这个独来独往的杀手先生不想再连累自己，毕竟现在他的处境越来越凶险，或许杀手先生手上的人命太多不想再带走一条了？拉莫斯低着头揣度着身旁人的心理，在刚才皮克抱着他飞奔出来的时候，某个物件顶着他的后腰，拉莫斯甚至还对他们的关系有了一丝妄想。

等他再次抬头的时候，路边昏黄的灯光已经不太明显，一片乌黑的天空有了一点快要变得明亮的迹象。皮克显然甩掉了警察，他们的车行驶在一片低矮的房屋中间的破旧小路上，车速越来越慢，最后停在了这一片唯一一个亮着灯的房屋附近，这看来也是最大的一间屋子，地底下似乎还别有洞天。皮克斜着眼睛看了看房屋正前方停着的几辆车，把车停在了隐蔽一些的侧面。

皮克拉上兜帽一声不吭地下了车，也没有让拉莫斯一起下车的意思，直接走进了那间房屋里面，然后大概等了十分钟之后，他又走了出来，重新坐进车里摔上了主驾驶位的车门。

“你和你的吉他，有新的归宿了。他们付你的钱足够你养活自己。”

拉莫斯也沉默不语，并且一点没有要下车的意思，他抬起头，金棕色的眼睛再次望向水蓝色的眼睛，这次有些躲闪的却不是他自己。

寂静的两分钟就像有一个世纪那么长，油画里的蓝色靠的越来越近，就像拉莫斯预想的那样，他的杀手先生把一只手搭在了他的脸侧，然后捏起了他的下巴和他吻在一起。

09.

副驾驶的座位被皮克一下子放倒了，拉莫斯向后仰去，嘴唇甚至还磕到了皮克的齿尖上，他吃痛地皱起眉头轻哼了两声，却抬起一条腿在压上来的人腰侧上蹭了蹭。

杀手先生好像和衣服扣子就是有些什么过不去的坎，他急急忙忙地拉拽开自己不久前才给拉莫斯系好的衣扣，场面看起来比他压到拉莫斯身上还激烈，终于所有的衣扣溃不成军，他把拉莫斯白皙的胸脯和腰侧上随着呼吸在暗处上下起伏的纹身尽收眼底，然后拽着拉莫斯的手铐把他的双手按在他的头顶。

“你妈的…刚才不给我解开手铐是不是早有预谋……唔嗯…操…”

皮克理都没理他直接低下头含上了他一边的乳头，嘴唇贴着周围的皮肤用力吮吸，舌尖还一下一下挑逗着他乳头的顶端，另一边的乳尖被他用手指缝夹着拉扯揉搓。这一下让他的歌手轻声喘息呻吟着差点直接弹起来。

“刚才那三个人是不是碰了你这里，嗯？还有哪儿？”皮克还舔着他的乳头含含糊糊地开口，另一只手故意顺着拉莫斯的腰线一点一点蹭下去，手指搭上他的裤腰用力扯掉他碍事的裤子，整个手掌覆在有些微微发颤的大腿内侧上揉捏。拉莫斯侧了侧自己发烫的脸颊紧紧咬住下唇，不断地发出气音，双腿不自觉地又打开了一个角度。

杀手先生终于放开了被蹂躏地红肿挺立的乳头，转而双手捏上他挺翘的臀肉向两边用力揉弄，他把手伸过去的时候故意蹭到了拉莫斯挺胀的下体，拉莫斯难耐地轻哼了一声还扭动了一下腰肢，皮克低低地笑着把头埋在他的颈窝里湿漉漉地舔吻他的颈侧。

“嗯哼，需不需要我补给你二十欧？”皮克嘚瑟兮兮地在拉莫斯给他暴露出来的脖颈上吮吸出来一个泛红的吻痕。

“操你……啊啊！”拉莫斯刚想放几句狠话却感觉到有两根手指不带任何润滑地直接从后面插了进来，不容抗拒地勾起指节刮蹭着他柔软敏感的内壁，拇指还一下一下揉按着他粉嫩的穴口。杀手先生不断地吻着他的喉结和锁骨留下一连串的水渍和红印安抚着他让他放松。

皮克十分有经验地不时分开两指扩张着他的后穴，指尖十分有兴致地还在往深处探着摸摸索索按压他内壁上的细小凸起。他的歌手再也没忍住叫出了声音，被牙齿咬久了的下唇还留下了白色的痕迹，皮克吻上去吮吸舔舐着他的唇瓣让那里变得红润。两根手指开始越来越快地滑动抽插，紧致的穴口包裹着两根手指，里面逐渐多了一些滑腻的肠液。

“嗯唔…可…可以了……进来…”拉莫斯断断续续呻吟着把头扭到了一边，他不想这么没面子地被手指操到高潮，尽管他已经快被皮克技巧娴熟的手指弄得爽上天了。皮克挑挑眉故意慢慢悠悠地抽出了自己的手指，湿润的穴口挽留手指发出的水声极其响亮。他的歌手在车窗折射的昏黄的路灯下脸红的也如此明显，他握着拉莫斯的腿弯把他的双腿折叠在胸前，然后拉开了自己的裤链，硕大的阴茎几乎是瞬间就弹了出来，抵在一下一下收缩着的穴口上面。

皮克狠狠地操进来的时候拉莫斯尽力也没让自己的声音听起来不那么诱人，那根尺寸惊人的下体钉进自己的身体里没一点缓冲地就开始快速抽插操干，每一次都精准地戳在那个令他尖叫的点上，又几乎全部退出去，大开大合地操弄着他敏感的后穴。整个车几乎都跟着这个过于夸张的动作晃动，他颤抖着双手，手铐不断摇晃着发出金属的碰撞声音，混合着囊袋拍在他发烫的臀尖上的拍打声和交合处一阵一阵淫靡的水声。

“会唱歌的叫起来都很好听…看来是真的，听听你自己吧…”杀手先生低哑着嗓音握住拉莫斯的脚踝开始了新一波的冲刺，他身下的人痉挛着声音越来越绵长甜腻，嗯嗯啊啊地尖叫着扭动腰臀迎合凶狠的顶弄，眼前一片白光几乎要失去意识，有些涣散的眼神正好对上望着自己的那双蓝眼睛，皮克的眼睛里混合着情欲和一些蓝色本身代表的忧郁。拉莫斯感觉自己沉浸在深蓝色的深渊里越陷越深，然后快感一波一波侵袭着他的神经，他颤抖着，尖叫着达到了高潮。

10.

流浪歌手回过神来的时候，太阳已经升的很高，看上去大概是中午了。皮克又一次拉上了兜帽，帽檐被压得几乎看不到他的脸。他揽着拉莫斯的肩膀，在和酒吧老板简单交谈了几句之后，把他的歌手送进了酒吧里。

“你的琴。”皮克冲他微笑，水蓝色的眼睛弯起的弧度几乎可以让任何一个人沉沦。他卸下了肩上的背带，把那个破旧的琴包递给了拉莫斯。

“谢谢……再见？”拉莫斯接过琴包习惯性地拍了拍上面的灰，不过这回他的琴包似乎被谁事先擦拭过了。他抬起头同样微笑着面对载他一程的杀手先生，尽力让这个道别显得平淡无奇。

“再见。”杀手先生简单地挥了挥手，转身再次压了压兜帽向酒吧门口走了。

拉莫斯也转身环顾着自己新的工作地点，这个酒吧外面看起来虽然破旧但实际上应有尽有，驻唱歌手的座位甚至漆皮发光。更让他感到惊奇的是，明明现在临近中午，酒吧里却并不怎么清冷，隐蔽的卡座里甚至还坐了很多人。新的驻唱歌手正看着，他目光所及的那几个人居然恰好起身准备离开了。

那几个人似乎有组织的就向门口走去了，快速离开的脚步完全不像是离开一个酒吧。看来酒吧里什么样奇怪的人都有吧。拉莫斯皱了皱眉毛有些不解，然后几乎是一瞬间，他想到那些人有可能是跟着皮克出去的。

“杰拉德！！！”拉莫斯飞快地向门外跑，甚至没来得及丢下他的吉他，门口刺眼的阳光和屋子里昏黄的烛光形成鲜明对比，闪着阳光的门口离他那么近，直到他终于一步跨过了木质腐朽的门槛，脚步沉重的落地声在子弹出膛的枪声里却显得那么渺小。

那些刚从酒吧里出来的人迅速地上了酒吧正门口停着的那几辆车里，排气管吐出黑色的烟雾之后扬长而去，飞着尘灰的暗黄色土地上只剩下一个戴着黑色兜帽的尸体。

拉莫斯明白了，全明白了。

他们来到这里的时候，皮克就看见了那几辆车。

天色再次阴沉下去，太阳再次收敛了它的阳光的时候，酒吧的新驻唱回到了他的新工作岗位上，肩上有一个破旧的琴包，再次粘上了大片的尘土，只是里面是空的。

他坐在漆皮的高脚椅子上，随便抱来一个或许是前驻唱的吉他，沙哑着声音唱起了今天白天的时候，他对着一个黄黄的土堆，准备埋葬自己的吉他之前唱的歌曲。

Siempre ha estado allí，  
他一直在那，  
el hermano del destino，  
我的挚友，  
Nunca solo me sentí，  
我不曾感到孤单，  
a mi lado el camino，  
一直在路上，  
He cambiado el rumbo sin sentido，  
我曾盲目地改变方向，  
en aquel momento no entendí，  
在我迷茫的时候，  
Yo pensé que me había perdido，  
我试图寻找来时的路，  
al tratar de buscarlo yo vi，  
却发现早已迷失其中，  
Siempre ha estado allí，  
他一直在那，  
el hermano del destino，  
我的挚友，  
Nunca solo me sentí，  
我不曾感到孤单，  
a mi lado el camino，  
一直在路上，  
Subiendo la cuesta al horizonte，  
翻山越岭，  
el bolsillo de polvo se llenó，  
风尘仆仆，  
apariencias que tal vez confunden，  
模样也许改变，  
cicatrices cuentan que pasó，  
伤痕早已愈合，  
Cuando no supe seguir，  
迷惘如何前行，  
el camino entendí，  
路已在脚下，  
Y yo no pude explicar，  
不明缘由，  
porque tenía que pasarlo mal y no lo vi，  
跨越未知的艰难，  
Pero ahora sé que el destino fue，  
现在明白都是命运的安排，  
es parte del recorrido，  
是旅途的风景，  
Mi viejo amigo el camino.  
再见，我的挚友。*

注：出自Álvaro Soler《El Camino》。

The End.


End file.
